


Kitchen Kisses

by italianos



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Cheesy, F/M, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, first fic, fluff?, kind of implied smut at the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianos/pseuds/italianos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where Kasamatsu and Daniella share an intimate kiss in the kitchen! </p><p>(I will be posting this story as a reader insert on my DeviantArt @ohonot!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shania bc she made me post this!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shania+bc+she+made+me+post+this%21).



"RYOCHI!!!" The girl screamed as she bursted into the gym, flames seemed to surround her. Kise quickly paled as he saw his little sister in the doorway or was it the grim reaper that he saw? 

The boy dropped the basketball he was carrying as the girl began to run towards him at full speed. Kise ran away, ignoring Kasamatsu's shouts. The two ran around the gym like wild dogs until the girl had finally caught him, tackling him down. 

"Kise." The girl's voice sent shivers down Kise's spine as he began to pray. "Where. Is. My. Cellphone!" The girl raised her voice, the flames around her increasing. 

"I-It's in my bag! You left it in class!" The boy closed his eyes tightly, anticipating a fist to the face. When he didn't get hit, he opened his left eye slowly. 

"Thanks Ryochi~" The girl was back to her usual happy self, helping her brother up. 

Just as he was going to open his mouth to speak, Kise's body flew into the gym wall, Kasamatsu appearing in the girls view. The girl quickly flushed red, guilt washing over her. 

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I CALL YOUR NAME BAKA!" Kasamatsu's eyebrows were furrowed as he shouted at the blonde male, an annoyed tick appearing on his forehead. 

"A-Ah! Ka-Kasamatsu-senpai! I'm sorry you ha-had to s-see that!" The girl quickly bowed in respect towards her senpai, her hair covering her face as it was redder than usual. 

"N-No, K-Ki-Kise-kun you're a-alright!" Kasamatsu also stuttered, his face also a bright shade of red. 

The girl stood up from her bow, avoiding the captain's steel-blue eyes. She pushed her glasses back into place, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. The girl was currently in her soccer uniform, the material clinging to her form. Her brunette bangs shielded her eyes as she had a glint of embarrassment in them. 

“Okay, well I should uh, go to practice..” The girl stopped fidgeting with her shirt and instead held her arms behind her back, unintentionally making her chest look bigger. “Sorry for interrupting yours.” Kasamatsu gulped and nodded, watching as the girl turned and walked out of the gym. 

“Ah! Kasamatsucchi!!” Kise wailed, throwing an arm around Kasamatsu’s shoulders. “You’re totally into my little sister!” This statement earned him an elbow to the stomach. 

“DON’T SAY SUCH THINGS BAKA!!!”

Meanwhile, the short girl wasn’t focused during her practice, tripping as she did her drills. 

“Oi! Ace, go take a break, looks like you need it.” Her captain said, pointing towards the bleachers. Sighing, the girl picked herself up, making her way towards the bleachers. She took the water bottle that her coach held out for her, almost chugging it. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, taking a deep breath. She really shouldn’t have attacked her brother before practice, then she wouldn’t have Kasamatsu on her mind. 

“Domo,” The girl heard her best friend's voice, causing her to jump in surprise. “Te-Tetsuchi! What are you doing here in Kanagawa?!” The girl looked at the male in surprise.

“I got a text from your brother earlier, saying that he needed me for something.” Kuroko explained, showing the girl her brothers text message. 

“Hm, that’s weird.. He usually would have told me if he invited you to Kaijo.” The girl tapped her finger on her chin, thinking about reasons why Kuroko would be here. 

“Don’t overthink it Daniella-san, it’s probably not even a big deal.” Kuroko said, removing her hand from her chin. 

“Oi! Kise! You good now?” Her captain shouted, her hands on her hips. “Hai!” Daniella replied, standing up. 

“You can go watch Ryochi in the gym if you’d like, I won’t be done here for another hour and a half.” Kuroko nodded, getting up as well. The two parted ways after they hugged, the girl jogging to take her place on the field. She looked back at Kuroko who was already halfway towards the gym, a smile gracing her features. 

“Kise-kun.” Kuroko called out as he noticed the basketball team was taking a break. “Kurokocchi!!” Kise exclaimed, rushing over to the male, Kasamatsu close behind. 

“Hello Kasamatsu-kun.” Kuroko greeted, getting a hello back. “You needed me Kise?” Kuroko asked the taller male, who’s smile grew bigger. 

“Yes! I was wondering if you’d like to come have dinner with Kasamatsucchi, my sister, and I!” The male smiled, earning a punch to the arm. “Stop smiling so much baka.” Kasamatsu said through gritted teeth. 

“You made me come all the way to Kanagawa to ask me to eat dinner with you?” 

“Yes!”  
“I’ll go, let me call Kagami, he wanted to go eat dinner tonight as well.” 

Kuroko watched as the two went back to practice, pulling his cellphone out to call Kagami. He waited on the bleachers for practice to finish and for the two males to be dressed. The trio then met up with Kagami on the soccer field, watching as Daniella played with her team. 

“I can see now why she’s the ace of the team.” Kagami spoke up, in awe at how gracefully the girl moved from one side of the field to the other, ready to score a goal. 

“GO DANIELLACCHI!!!” Kise yelled out support for his sister, scaring her in the process. Since the scream was so sudden, the girl got the ball slide tackled from her feet, tripping over her teammates legs. The girl fell forward, catching herself in time before eating the ground. 

Angry, she shot a glare at Kise who whimpered, whispering “I’m sorry!” Kasamatsu flicked his forehead, an angry tic taking it’s place on his head. 

“Be quiet when your sister is playing!”

The four watched as the girl’s practice came to an end, receiving a smile from the girl. “Taichi!” The girl exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his large frame. He smiled, hugging her back, lifting her off the ground. “What brings you to Kanagawa?” 

“Per your brother’s request,” The male set the girl down before stepping back, “Also it’s been a while so I wanted to see my little ace!” Kagami’s words were out of character so it was no surprise that Daniella punched him lightly. 

“Don’t say such things!” She pouted, crossing her arms. “I’ve missed you and Tetsuchi as well.”

The male laughed before turning to the rest of the group. “Daniellacchi, go change so we can go eat!” Kise said, pushing the smaller girl towards the locker rooms. 

The girl quickly tied up her hair and showered, changing into her casual clothes, spraying on a bit of dry shampoo to remove the grease and sweat from her hair. Once fully dressed with her shoes on, she sprayed on some perfume, one that she overheard a certain someone liked. The girl walked out to see Kasamatsu standing in the doorway, reading a book. 

“Ready?” He asked, putting his book back into his bag. The girl nodded, a blush creeping onto her face. When she walked past the male, he caught her scent, almost frozen in place. She was wearing his favorite perfume on her, Japanese Cherry Blossom. 

“K-Kise-san, wait!” The boy grabbed her wrist, tugging her to his chest. The move was bold for the both of them, their cheeks radiating heat. The two stood in shock in each other's arms, not being able to move.  
The trio from before watched the scene unfold, grins plastered on their faces. “That was easier than I thought!” Kise said loud enough for only Kuroko and Kagami to hear. 

They watched as the two slowly broke the embrace, they could practically hear their erratic heartbeats. They came out from their hiding spot as nonchalant as possible, trying not to frighten the two. “You guys ready?” Kagami asked, slinging an arm over Daniella’s shoulders. 

The two nodded, trying to be as normal as possible. The group walked out of the school with laughter as they made jokes. “Where are we going for dinner?” Kasamatsu asked, standing next to Kise. 

“I didn’t think this through.. I don’t have money.” Kise scratched the back of his head. His statement earned him two whacks to the back of his head, one from Kasamatsu, and one from Daniella. 

“Baka!!” The two shouted in unison before looking at the ground in embarrassment. “Let’s go home.” Daniella spoke up, receiving “Huh?” in response. “Tch, as in, I’ll cook dinner, my treat!” The girl seemingly had a cute aura around her. 

They all agreed, taking the bus back to the Kise residence. 

“Nobody's home yet,” Daniella said as she opened the front door, leaving her shoes in the entrance. “Usually Ryochi and I are home alone until 11, but by then we are both asleep.” The girl walked towards the kitchen, leaving the boys in the living room. “You guys are welcome to make yourself at home, dinner will be ready in half an hour!” The girl shouted, already taking the ingredients for her favorite dish out. 

The boys began a conversation in the living room, quieting down as Daniella walked in with drinks. “All we have at the moment is strawberry soda, is that okay for you guys? Or would you like Ryochi’s mineral water?” The males each took the strawberry flavored soft drink with a smile, thanking her for the kind gesture. 

“This side of Daniellacchi is very surprising to me.” Kise quietly said when Daniella walked back to the kitchen. 

“Why do you say that?” Kagami asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Because,” Kuroko spoke up, gaining the group's attention. “Back at Teiko, Daniella-san was cold hearted to those she thought didn’t deserve her respect. Same with Kise-kun.”

“But.. she seems so nice and cheerful.” 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Kise spoke up, leaning back in his chair. “We’re both good people, but we don’t always live up to the good persona.” 

“What proves this?” Kasamatsu asked, interested in the conversation.

“June 16th,” Kuroko said, “June 16th was the day of the soccer finals. That was the day that she showed her true colors.” Kasamatsu and Kagami both listened intently. “It was during the second half, she was dribbling the ball down the field. Number 2 from the opposing soccer team slide tackled her, causing her to miss the shot. This angered her so much that after her team won the game, she waited for the girl in the locker room.” 

“Nobody knows what happened in there, but,” Kise leaned forward, “ We saw her walk out of the locker room with a sinister smile and a busted lip. The other girl walked out a few minutes later with a cut on her bruising cheek and her knees scraped.” 

“So you told them…” Daniella asked, her sudden presence scaring the group. She stood in the opening of the living room, arms crossed. 

“In my opinion,” The girl walked towards the couches, “that isn’t the coldest thing I’ve done. Not everyone deserves my respect, but I know when to keep my cool. I am a serious girl, the only time you will see me as a child is if I respect you enough and see you worthy in my eyes. I respect you all, this is why I show this side of me.” She rested her elbows on the back of the couch, behind her brother. 

“Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes.” She said before returning to the kitchen. 

“Excuse me.” Kasamatsu excused himself, getting up to follow the girl into the kitchen. 

“Kise-san?” He said her name quietly, slowly approaching her. The girl stopped stirring the pot, closing it with the lid.

“Yes K-Kasamatsu-senpai?” She turned to him, a sad smile playing on her lips. 

“A-Are you okay?” He tried not to stutter, his nervousness settling a bit. The girl nodded, fiddling with the hem of her shirt as a nervous tic. 

“A-Are y-you nervous?” He asked, moving a little closer. The girl's breath hitched, but she nodded nonetheless. 

“Cl-Close your eyes.” Kasamatsu said, a wave of nervousness washing over him. 

The girl obliged, closing her eyes and letting her arms fall to her sides. Hesitantly, Kasamatsu moved towards the girl, thinking through his actions one more time. He cupped her chin with his thumb and index finger, slightly tilting her head back. 

‘Here goes…’ Kasamatsu thought before leaning down to capture her lips with his. He closed his eyes as she opened them in shock, frozen in place. Seeing that she wasn’t going to kiss back, Kasamatsu started to break the kiss, removing his hand from her chin. Without hesitation, Daniella quickly pressed her body against his, gently pressing their lips back together. 

The two had finally relaxed as Kasamatsu placed his hands around her waist and she placed her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After their lungs yearned for air, they broke apart, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I’m kind of speechless..” Daniella giggled, looking into Kasamatsu’s steel-blue eyes. “Let me fix that.” Kasamatsu smirked, kissing the girl again. Their lips meshed perfectly together, moving in sync as they shared a more passionate kiss. 

“Hey, what’s taking so lon-” Kise cut himself off as he saw what was happening in the kitchen. He slowly walked away, not wanting to interrupt the two. 

Needless to say, the dinner was filled with endless teasing and happy stomachs. Kasamatsu trembled as he kissed his new girlfriend goodbye when the night came to an end, a similar occurrence happening to the brunette. 

“Be safe Yukio-senpai!” Daniella teased the male, knowing that she didn’t have to call him that anymore. Instead of the response she had anticipated from the male, he flicked her forehead. 

“Don’t call me that.” Kasamatsu’s brows were furrowed as he leaned down to whisper into her ear. “Only call me senpai when we’re in my room~” He cooed, causing the girl to tense up and have blood rush to her cheeks. Snickering he kissed her cheek before leaving, laughing as the girl screamed, “DON’T SAY THOSE THINGS! I’LL KILL YOU!”


End file.
